euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascent of the Fallen Timeline
'2026' China’s president is assassinated by a far-left authoritarian, who takes their place and reinstates communism while vastly building their armies even more than before. '2031' The second Korean war ensues. Neither side is gaining ground, as China backs the north and the US backs the south. '2046 ' South Korea and North Korea are united as one when the North Koreans back away, becoming a single nation named United Korea. An election is held, and a politician from the north obtains power after the sudden and unfortunate death of the South Korean candidate. China allies itself with United Korea once it is revealed that the politician has ties with the former. Tension spike between the US and China and United Korea. '2048' October: 'Hayden Fairchild is born. '2050 ' The beginning of the Second Russian Revolution, after many protests against the corrupt government begins. '2052 ' The Russian rebels, backed by the US, succeed, and begin to transform into their desired state. '2054 Russia and the United States form a strong alliance, now that Russia has fully transformed into a Democratic state with the full support of the US after their revolution. '2059' United Korea, allied with China, threatens war on Russia and the United states for criticizing the treatment of their people and for challenging their economic and military power. '2072' The 2-Way War had begun between allies Russia and the United States, and United Korea with China. '2070' A virus known as “Tantum Mortem” begins in the States during the heat of war. At the time, scientists did not know where this came from, but it is suspected it was a biological weapon that was secretly unleashed from within via a sleeper agent from China or United Korea. '2072' The disease rapidly spreads across the continent, as it is highly contagious and has a 100% mortality rate. Borders begin to close and China and United Korea begin to taste victory due to the disease crippling American forces. The disease manages to spread overseas, however, which begins to infect the Chinese, Koreans, and Russians as well. Doctors and scientists begin looking for a cure. '2074' August: Governments of affected countries- nearly every one- begin to break down rapidly, as well as countries economically dependant on those most heavily impacted. Scientists are working night and day to reach a cure, but to no avail. November: Akira Song is born. '2075' April: 'Hana Song is born. '2077 Any semblance of a government across the globe has collapsed. The world population is in total anarchy, with crime rates spiking. Local wildlife and flora begin to become affected, thus plunging the world into a deadly famine, increasing death rates. '2078' December: Knox “Nero” Darrow is born to Lena and Darrick Darrow. '2080' Approximately 7/8ths of the world population has deceased when an individual named Hayden Fairchild claims to have single-handedly found a cure through years of hard research and experimentation. It is tested and is proven effective. The cure is mass produced by any remaining survivors, while immunizing themselves in order to spread it. '2081' Sarah “Cipher” Kamiyuki is born. '2082' Tantum Mortem is eradicated. Any semblance of a civilization is gone except for old, abandoned buildings. '2083' The same person who had developed the cure rallies up survivors to help rebuild civilization through a plan known as “Operation Astraeus”. They all work day and night to help establish a new civilization within what was New York City. Wrangler's Refute and Buffalo Bayou are founded. '2090' July: Operation Astraeus is a success. Many technological innovations were made along the way that hurried the process, thanks to Fairchild. Fairchild is elected as the new head of the newly formed civilization, being praised for his ingenuity and perseverance. The governing body called the “Founders” is also established, as well as giving himself the title of “The Sovereign”. September: Fairchild announces “Project Ascension”, using new scientific and technological innovations mixed with old world technology to begin. '2093' The first successful subject of Project Ascendant- a Scientist- is made after years of non-stop work. The Project continues, with the first groups being made being Techs and Scientists, who are immediately put to work to continue to advance Astraeus. Los Restos is founded. '2094' Nero is taken into the Ascendant program, and was to be part of the first batch of a new form of ascendants known as “Overseers”, since Techs and Scientists were a success. St. Christopher's Recluse is founded. '2097' January: The ethics of Project Ascendant are questioned, and many react violently, thus starting the Red Year Revolution. Fairchild deems them as a threat to order, and Overseers are then released into public as retaliation. June: Cipher is captured by Fairchild during a failed attack. She has her memories wiped, and since she is still of age, is put into the Ascendant program as a scientist. October-December: Akira Sato and a team of Techs are ordered by Fairchild to begin work on a dangerous computer virus, which was released upon the rebels. It rendered any piece of tech they own useless, forcing them to surrender. '2098' January: The Red Year Revolutions are quelled, and Fairchild orders the executions of the leaders while exiling those who participated from Astraeus to the outskirts. February: Barriers are built around the city, which were made to keep exiles outside of the main city. May: The Frontier is founded '2103' Current year. Power is seized from Hayden Fairchild by Yuri Milosevic after a direct assault on Astraeus.